veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Kane
'''Jeff Kane '''is the brother of Nancy Ryan and the uncle of Jonah Ryan. A major power player in New Hampshire, he is portrayed by Peter MacNicol. Description Jeff is a big political power player in the state of New Hampshire and is reported to have the senior citizen vote in his control. Lecherous and extremely short tempered, he delights in verbally abusing his nephew Jonah, and has a strained relationship with his sister, Jonah's mother. He holds his nephew Ezra in much higher regard, praising his competence in politics and viewing him as viable candidate for a future president. Season 3 Jeff Kane is first mentioned in Fishing, as the Meyer team learns that Jonah's Uncle controls the Senior Citizen vote in New Hampshire. He appears in New Hampshire but the actor who first portrayed him was uncredited. Season 5 Peter MacNicol's first appearance as Jeff comes in Thanksgiving, following the death of Representative Harry Sherman, and Jeff needs someone to run as a special election will be held December 21. He asks Jonah to run, intending for him to be a placeholder for his accomplished and politically-savvy cousin Ezra while the latter completes his tour in Afghanistan. However, on the campaign, he is increasingly bothered by Jonah's attitude and incompetence. Against all odds, Jonah eventually wins the race and, at the celebration, Jeff says that he can get anyone elected in New Hampshire. Season 6 Jeff Kane reappears in A Woman First, visiting Jonah as the latter recovers from his circumcision operation. With Jonah continuing to fall behind in approval ratings in the New Hampshire re-election, Jeff announces that his nephew Ezra will be replacing Jonah in the congressional race, branding Jonah's tenure as congressman to be such a disaster "he made the Hindenburg look like a normal, on-time blimp landing". Upon hearing this news, Jonah's fiancée Shawnee Tanz promptly dumps him, which Jeff wastes no time in relishing, howling with laughter at Jonah's misfortune. Quotes * "I am the one who got us this far, you sentient enema." * "Listen to me, you walking trisomy, I could get dog shit in a condom elected in New Hampshire." * Jonah "This is an elementary school! Watch your spewing mouth, you animal!" * Richard "If you were just 10% less black, I could make you President." * "Wishes belong to the bottom of the well, along with unwanted girl children." * "Shut the fuck up, you epileptic Picasso painting!" * "I can elect anyone in New Hampshire. I could elect a Muslim AIDS virus. A terrorist fucking AIDS virus in the tiniest suicide vest ever made; I could make it Governor of New Hampshire!" * Dan, about Amy "Hey, Slick. What's Blondie's situation? Does she choke for coke?" Trivia -Actor Peter MacNicol was originally nominated for an Emmy for Guest Actor for his role as Jeff Kane, but the rules for Guest Actor stipulates that the actor must appear in less than half the episodes of the season. His appearance in Kissing Your Sister disqualified him from the Emmy race and he was replaced. Appearances * New Hampshire (uncredited) * Thanksgiving * C**Tgate * Congressional Ball * Camp David * Kissing Your Sister * A Woman First Category:Characters Category:Minor characters